Talk:Swamp Fever
Does this campaign only contain 4 levels in total or is there just one that hasn't been seen yet? Guest nope, only those four. but valve has said they will be longer maps and longer crechendoes. so it will be the length of a normal campaign Legofan94 19:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmation, please. Is there any proof behind the "Nick shot the pilot" thing? [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 01:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm pretty sure most of you guys won't believe that I played it and I heard the survivors tease Nick about shooting the pilot (Crash Course anyone?), but I think there was a video with that conversation. I'll go check... EllisxZoey ::Yup, here it is. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nHeAjn8kRo&feature=channel the guy playing it is kinda talking in it though, but you can here it when Nick and Rochelle are talking EllisxZoey :::I don't doubt that you played it, gamestop released it early apparantly. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 03:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, but I meant to say that me playing it wasn't enough proof when most people still don't have it EllisxZoey :::::Oh, I almost forgot: >:C! [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 03:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Lambda could we get a pic of the Charger in the pose. I would but ive got an Xbox and dunno how to take pics.--Galaxyguy26 19:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :...With a camera? And its already on Plank Country.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 20:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, i thought u needed an attachment or something, and oh yeah saw it =]--Galaxyguy26 16:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I've Got A (Swamp) Fever And the only cure is (more) death! I don't know about anyone else, but the first thing I thought of was the "Blue Oyster Cult/More Cowbell" skit from Saturday Night Live. Atypicaloracle 07:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Paratroopers This line from the article "Paratroopers can be found throughout Swamp Fever, for unknown reasons they are not Infected" doesn't really make sense, The paratroopers aren't infected because they are dead (Obvious). However theres the question of why were they not turned before they died. Which means there is potentially two ways to edit this. "Paratroopers can be found throughout Swamp Fever, hanging from the tree's by their parachutes, dead." or the original way. Thoughts? --Calhoun347 19:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) could be a reference to wrold war z because in one of the sections,a pilot from a crashed USAF cargo plane was begining to reanimate--Darkai275 3:36 october 12,2010 Location Is the Swamp Fever campaign set in Alabama? It would make sense, since the preceding one was in Georgia and Hard Rain is in Mississipi. 03:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Mudmen "... These are Infected who are covered in mud and swamp water, instead of blood. They have no special characteristic and act the same way cops, patients and doctors from Left 4 Dead did." Wait. Don't Mudmen have the ability to cover the player's screen up with mud, making it difficult to see the environment? It always happens to me when Mudmen get close enough to attack. :I think it's meaning the Common Infected who have splashes of mud on them, not the ones that run on all fours. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ellis is holding an PPSH-41. Sure? When I read this in the article Swamp Fever, I had to check out the poster. "On the campaign poster, Rochelle is holding a M4 Carbine and Ellis what seems to be a PPSH-41, however, none of these are usable in-game." Well, I won't discuss about the M4 Carbine. But what Ellis is holding (According to my knowlegde about guns) isn't a Ppsh-41. I don't know what it is, but a Ppsh is not. --LaZa 17:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The look of the barrel and magazine (pretty much all we can see) ''seems to be ''from a PPSH-41. I could be wrong, but it's the only firearm I can think of that has that barrel and magazine shape. TheDesertFox 19:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that it is, If I'm not getting confused about the character (and the gun) It's more like some carbine or assault rifle with some sort of Laser Scope. Now what Coach's holding looks a lot like a Ppsh-41, It does have the "banana magazine" and It's too small to be an AK-47. I think that the poster in the loading of versus supports this. --LaZa 05:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I stand corrected. When I look at it from the side, I can just barely see the M4 style stock and front sight. And Coach seems to either be holding a Ppsh-41 (like you said) or maybe even a Galil SAR. *shrug* TheDesertFox 15:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, about the Galil SAR, I think that it's still too big to be an assault rifle at all, it's more of a submachinegun, if you can see Nick (who's holding an AK-47/AK-74) he uses the whole left hand to mantain the gun, while Coach only uses some fingers. --LaZa 08:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC)